Alone
by Aris1013
Summary: What if Scott never told Stiles about getting bit in the woods? Everything has changed now, and the alpha is trying to create the ultimate pack for his vendetta. Requested by Orionastro.
1. Denial

**AN: This is a request from Orionastro. I changed the original idea to fit my style a bit more, but I hope you enjoy!**

00000000

Scott stared at himself in the mirror. Last night Stiles had taken him out to the Reserve to find a dead body, but instead, Scott was attacked. He had split up from Stiles, and when he got home he found a large bite on his side. Now, Scott stared in the mirror at smooth skin. The bite was gone. Scott began to panic; he had to have been going crazy. In denial, Scott put down his shirt and left for school. He had no intentions of telling his best friend about what had happened, because nothing happened, so there was nothing to tell. Scott met up with Stiles in front of the school like he did every morning.

"Hey!" Stiles nodded at Scott and came over.

"Hey." Scott adjusted his backpack.

"Get in any trouble last night?"

Scott shook his head. "I ran home when your dad came. Mom was still at work, so I think I'm in the clear."

Stiles sighed. "Lucky, I think I'm grounded forever."

They headed through the double doors and towards class. That was when Scott began to notice something strange going on. The first thing he noticed was how much louder the clock seemed to be ticking. The sound was so distracting, he could not take his eyes off of it, but when he looked around the room to see if anyone else was as annoyed, no one seemed to notice. Once he brought his focus to the other people in the classroom, they all seemed to be doing something loud and annoying. Chewing gum, tapping a pencil shaking their foot; everything was standing out to Scott. Someone had to notice all the noise in the room, Scott looked at Stiles who was distracted by everything, but even he was not bothered by all the noise.

A phone began to ring, and the loud shrill forced Scott to cover his ears. As he listened, he realized the voice that took the call was coming from outside. He heard the new girl on her phone outside. He heard her walk with the principal down the hallway. He heard her heartbeat speed up when he gave her a pen. Allison, her name was Allison, and she was beautiful.

After class Scott noticed Allison at her locker, she smiled at him and he felt his heart race. He thought about going over there to talk, but before he could rise up the confidence, Lydia sucked her into her grasp. Scott sank against his locker a little as Stiles came over. He did not notice Scott's puppy dog gaze at the new girl.

"How is it the new girl has only been here ten minutes before she's in Lydia's clique?" Veronica rolled her eyes.

Scott barely paid attention as she and Stiles spoke, instead his ears were focused on what Allison and Lydia were talking about. Lydia was having a party, and Allison told her she could not go. Scott smiled at the obvious lie. It was not long before the day was over and lacrosse practice had begun. Coach had stuck him in the goal, which was not where he wanted to be. Scott had been practicing, so he wanted to try out for first line.

The first ball hit Scott square in the face, but then he began to focus. He could see the ball coming at him and Scott was able to catch it. He stared at the ball in his net in awe; it was as if the ball moved in slow motion. Scott threw it back and proceeded to catch every ball. Stiles cheered from the bench.

"Dude? What was that out there?" Stiles ran up to him in the locker room.

"I don't know, I guess all that practice paid off." Scott shrugged as he shut his locker.

Stiles let out a deep breath. "Yeah, apparently that practice turned you into an Olympic athlete. Dude that was amazing."

"I was just playing the game. I'm running late to work though, so I'll talk to later okay."

"Yeah, see ya later."

Scott was working late, about to close up the clinic when he heard pounding on the door. With the rain he could not see out the window, but when he opened the door he was shocked to find Allison standing in front of him. She was crying, and begun to blurt out about hitting a dog. Scott could barely concentrate on the dog, all he could think about was Allison.

When Allison left she drove down the road and stopped when she saw a familiar car. She pulled to the side of the road and got out.

"Everything go to plan?"

Allison nodded. "He trusts me now."

Kate smiled. "See, I told you it'd be easy."

Allison rubbed the cold out of her arm. "Yeah, but I still don't like that we hit that dog for this, I mean there has to be easier ways to get closer."

"Sure there are, but now he thinks of you as a weak girly girl, and we both know that's not true. He's gonna have no idea what's coming to him."

Allison nodded and got back in the car. She had to focus on their mission.

00000000

Not much got past Stiles, and right now he noticed something was wrong with Scott. Actually it was the opposite of wrong. Stiles noticed his lack of asthma in the past couple of days, not to mention his sudden improvement in lacrosse. Scott had blown him off the day before when he asked about his new found skills, but today Stiles was determined to get an answer out of his best friend. Stiles was able to corner him in the bathroom, it was not the best place, but it was the only spot where he could actually block the door.

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

Scott took a step, but Stiles blocked him. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're suddenly the best lacrosse player on the team."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Stiles, I told you I've been practicing."

Stiles stopped him from going again. "Okay, fine, what about your asthma?"

"What about it?" Scott was getting irritated.

"It's gone."

"No, it's not."

"When was the last time you used your inhaler?"

"I lost it in the woods the other night."

Stiles' mouth dropped. "So that means you're cured? Scott, why won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Because there isn't anything going on, now get out of my way." Scott shoved Stiles into the wall and left the bathroom.

Stiles was dumbstruck at how Scott had been acting. They were best friends, but Scott was beginning to treat him like garbage. Stiles did not see Scott for the rest of the day, but he knew he was planning on taking Allison to Lydia's party that night. No, Stiles had not been invited, but he decided he was going to go anyway to keep an eye on his best friend.

That night everything seemed fine. Stiles saw Scott with Allison, and they looked like they were having a good time. Stiles hoped if they got together, Scott would start treating him a little better. Stiles was enjoying the party himself when Scott came by holding his stomach. He looked like he was in pain.

"Whoa Scott, you okay?"

Scott said nothing, but pushed through the crowd and out the door. Stiles followed, but stopped when he saw Derek Hale catch Scott before he could get to his car. Derek checked Scott over and told him to go with him. Scott nodded and followed Derek away from the party. Stiles had no idea Scott even knew who Derek Hale was.

000000000

"What's happening to me?" Scott was trying to keep control over whatever it was affecting him.

"You're shifting."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have to spell it out for you, Scott. You were bit by a wolf, it's a full moon. What do you think is happening?"

Scott knew what Derek was saying was true, but he did not want to believe it. "This can't be real."

"It is, and now it's time for you to focus on something, something that keeps you human."

"Like what?"

Derek pulled over the car near the woods and punched Scott in the face. "Like pain."

"Ah! Why'd you do that?"

"Focus on the pain Scott, pain is a human thing."

"The pain is just making me angry and now I want to rip your face off!" Scott dived for Derek, but Derek pulled him out of the car through the driver's side.

He threw Scott on the ground and held him down. "Listen to me, you have to gain control."

"I can't!" Scott struggled to get Derek off of him.

Derek dug his claws into Scott's arms until he screamed.

"Why did you do this to me? You ruined my life!"

Derek gripped harder. "I didn't do this. The alpha is who turned you, and he's trying to make a pack. He's started recruiting and you were his first pick."

Scott was confused. There were more of them out there, and there was about to be a lot more to come. Scott was about to ask Derek who the alpha was when an arrow struck the ground next to him. Derek pulled him up.

"Hunters, we have to go."

Scott followed Derek as they ran, but before he made distance between the hunters he saw one of their faces. Scott wished everything that was happening was a dream. He kept running, but he never woke up.

00000000

 **AN: The first chapter should be the only one that is this close to the show. I needed to establish the story a bit, so it will change from here. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Pushed Out

**Thank you orionastro for reviewing!**

00000000

Stiles had searched all over town for Scott after he saw him leave with Derek, but he could not track him down. Stiles had finally given up and gone home. The next day he found Scott at school, but he seemed like he was avoiding him. Scott said nothing during class, and he always left the room before Stiles could talk to him. Finally before lacrosse practice Stiles managed to catch Scott.

"Dude, I've been trying to talk to you all day. What happened last night?"

Scott's eyes widened for a minute. "Nothing, didn't feel good."

"You left with Derek Hale, I didn't even know you knew him."

"How do you know him?"

"His whole family died in a fire, my dad worked on that case, but Derek left town after it happened, so why did you leave with him?"

Scott rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why does it matter? I can't have more than one friend?"

Stiles was taken back by that a little. "No, I didn't mean that, I just…"

"Look we'll be late for practice." Scott slammed his locker and headed to the field.

Stiles followed behind confused at Scott's behavior.

Scott was weird during practice. Jackson was being jealous of his new talents and was taking a personal vendetta on him. Stiles watched from the bench as the others picked on Scott, even though they were fighting it made him mad. Apparently Scott was getting mad too, because he tackled Jackson hard enough that the whole team heard a pop. Stiles stood up in shock. Scott ran towards the locker room while everyone else was distracted helping Jackson. Stiles snuck off to follow Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles heard him by the sink.

"Go away Stiles."

"Dude, what the hell was that out there? Do you even care if Jackson's okay?"

"I don't care."

Stiles shook his head. "Scott, he could be out for the rest of the season and you don't care?"

Scott turned around and glared at Stiles. "He's a jerk who needed a little reality check."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." Scott stepped closer to him. "Just leave me alone, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "No, something's been going on with you, and I'm not leaving until you talk to me, your best friend, remember?"

Scott huffed and shoved Stiles against one of the lockers and gripped his shoulders. "I don't need your help, and I sure as hell don't need you butting into my life so much. Mind your own damn business."

Stiles had never felt so many emotions all at once. He was scared, angry, and hurt. "What're gonna do if I don't?"

Scott squeezed Stiles' shoulders harder. "I don't think you want to find out."

Stiles shoved Scott and rubbed his shoulders where Scott squeezed them. "Go to Hell."

Stiles stormed out of the locker room leaving Scott alone. Scott growled and punched the locker. Part of him was really angry at Stiles for caring so much, but more than anything he wanted to protect him. Scott had an urge to rip his best friend apart, but he pushed it deep down. After the full moon he needed to cut ties with Stiles more than ever. He did not want him to get mixed up in werewolves and hunters, nothing good would come from it. Stiles would be better off this way, even if he never knew why.

Stiles was not sure he if he had ever felt as angry as he did when he walked away from Scott. Best friends were supposed to tell each other everything, they were supposed to be there for one another, but instead, Stiles had just lost the only person he could have called a brother.

The days following were worse. He watched as Scott ignored him and became a completely different person. He began to hang out with Allison, Jackson, and Lydia. Scott began having lunch with the girl of his dreams. He was in their clique, but that was not all. Scott was still acting strange as were other students.

There was Boyd and Isaac, both loners who were now strong and getting noticed. And then there was Erica, the epileptic shut-in turned hottie overnight. Those three began to hang out with Scott as well. They would leave school together and whisper in the hallways. Stiles did not get it, he could not figure out what bizarre occurrences were going on.

Everything started after Derek's sister died, which of course he was a suspect for. That made Stiles wonder even more why Scott would be hanging around a possible murderer. Stiles was not the only one to begin noticing the changes occurring around Beacon Hills. Jackson was on the hunt as well. Ever since Scott blew up, Stiles had been lagging behind in the locker room. He did not want to look at Scott let alone get dressed near him. He was the last one there when someone shoved him against his locker.

"Jackson, what the hell?"

"What's going on with your friend?"

Stiles exhaled. "Not my friend anymore."

Jackson smirked. "But there's a reason for that isn't there? McCall's changed, what's he on?"

Stiles huffed. "Why don't you ask his new friends?"

Jackson slapped the locker next to Stiles' ear. "How about I skip that and you just tell me."

"I don't know! And quite frankly I don't care. I'm done looking out for Scott, okay? I'm just as lost on all this as you are." Stiles glared.

Jackson pushed him again and stomped away. Stiles turned around and punched his locker. He was getting really sick of all this.

000000000

"The Alpha wants to build a pack, that's why he's bitten all of you." Derek was trying to get everyone on his side.

Scott sat with Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. "Why?"

"He wants you to kill with him, he's seems like he's on some sort of mission."

"Look none of us signed up for this, and quite frankly I would love to just forget any of this happened. Please tell me there's a cure, something." Scott looked at Derek with desperate eyes.

"Speak for yourself." Erica huffed. "For the first time in my life I feel empowered. Everyone at school doesn't see me as the ugly freak who has seizures. I'm healed, and I'm loving life."

Boyd shrugged. "I have to go with her on this, I finally belong somewhere. I'm strong. Can't complain."

"I have to agree with that." Isaac raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, all of you love being hunted down and forced to be in a pack that wants you to kill for your leader. I don't care if I was a loser with asthma who sucked at lacrosse, I would gladly give all this up to go back to that." Scott looked back at Derek. "Please, there has to be something."

Derek sighed. "There is a something I've heard before, but I don't know if it's true."

"Fine." Scott did not care at this point.

"I've heard that a beta could be cured if he killed the alpha that bit him."

"I have to kill him?"

Derek shrugged. "Kill him before he makes you kill someone else."

"Is he done building a pack?" Boyd leaned towards Derek.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know, he may not stop until he gets what he wants."

00000000

Jackson had been watching Scott ever since he suddenly became good at lacrosse. It had turned into an obsession, and he was determined to figure out what Scott was taking to get so good. He had followed him around, but always lost him. Jackson did notice that he ditched Stiles to make friends with all the other losers in the school. They all began hanging out with Derek Hale, and that was the common denominator. Jackson was determined to track down Derek, and get whatever it was everyone else was taking. He noticed the sudden changes in the people Scott was now hanging around. He never really paid attention before, but he would have noticed Erica before now.

On one day in particular, Jackson had lost Scott after school. He had followed him towards the woods, but after that was unable to keep track of him. He was about to give up and go home when someone called out in the shadows.

"You want what they have, don't you?"

Jackson looked around in fear, but saw no one. "Whose there?"

The voice laughed. "I can give you everything you want."

That got Jackson's attention. "How?"

The voice laughed again, but this time it got deeper. Jackson turned around to see to big red eyes staring back at him. The red orbs snapped towards him; he had no time to run before it sunk its teeth into his side. Jackson screamed and fell to the forest floor.

00000000

Stiles was sick of being alone. He was sick of being the only one to seem to notice all the weird things happening lately. Every day he sat and watched Scott with his _new_ friends. He watched them with their sudden confidence, and hidden talents. He wanted to piece it together, but he could not do it on his own. He decided to keep everything to himself, until the bus driver was killed.

Stiles was walking out of school when he saw it. One of the school busses was covered in blood. His father, paramedics, and other law enforcement were gathered around. Stiles' eyes scanned the scene, and landed on the tarp covering something on the ground. It was a dead body. He just knew that was what lay under the tarp. As Stiles stared at the scene, only one thing went through his head. He did now know how or why, but he was certain Scott and the others were connected to this. Stiles needed answers. He needed to know what Scott had gotten himself into, and even though he kind of hated him, he was determined to get Scott out.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Questions

**Thank you orionastro for reviewing!**

000000000

"You're pack now." Derek and the others looked at Jackson. They had cornered him after school.

Jackson huffed. "Maybe I don't want to be part of your _pack._ "

"It's not exactly a choice Jackson." Scott kept his head down, but looked at the other boy. "An alpha bit all of us, and is trying to get us in his pack. We either fight him, or kill with him."

"Maybe that's what you have to do, but now I have power. I choose what to do with it." Jackson stared Scott down before leaving.

"He'll never help us." Isaac looked at Derek.

"He will if he's scared enough." Derek walked away from the spot they were in.

00000000

Stiles needed answers. He wanted to try and talk to Scott again, but he knew he would just blow him off, or get angry again. Instead Stiles decided to go to the next best person. Allison. He waited for her after school. He knew Scott had to go to work, so he watched him leave right after the bell rang. Stiles caught up to Allison before she left the building.

"Hey! Allison, can I talk to you?"

She gave him a weird look. "Umm, sure, you're Scott's friend right?"

"Uh, was yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

She nodded. "Sure."

Stiles motioned for her to sit down on the steps. He sat down after her and tried to figure out where to start.

"Look I know you haven't been here long, so you don't really know how Scott was before, but he didn't used to be like he is."

"How was he before?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just different. I guess I wanted to talk to you because some really weird things have been going on lately, and it all started with Scott. I just want to know if you've noticed anything odd."

"What kind weird things have been happening?" Allison was fishing now.

Stiles snapped his head in thought. "Gee I don't know, all the murders for one thing. Not to mention how a good chunk of this school has turned into talented and confident people over night. Everything started when Derek Hale's sister was murdered, and now everyone seems to be hanging around Derek."

"What like some sort of gang or something?" Allison laughed a little.

Stiles shook his head. "No, maybe I don't know. It's all connected, I know it. After the bus driver…"

"You think Scott had something to do with that?" Allison was getting worried.

"I think Scott knows something, yeah. He's hanging around the person connected to everything, they all are. I'm not saying he did it, but he definitely has something to do with it."

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened with you two?"

Stiles sighed. "I'm honestly not sure. He didn't want me around anymore. So yeah screw him, this is all his choice, but I guess I can't just let it go, so if you notice anything weird, just...look out for him."

Allison smiled and nodded. "I'll take care of him Stiles. Don't worry." She got up, leaving Stiles on the stairs.

000000000000

Jackson thought the others were all wasting their gift. Jackson had become something strong, with acute senses, and he had no intentions of wasting it. He was going to get his lacrosse stardom back, and he would be the most powerful guy in the school. Jackson was finished living under Scott's shadow, he would be better than Scott.

Part of Jackson worried though. Derek and the others warned him that the alpha that bit him would have a hold over him, that he would make them kill. Jackson wanted the power, but he had no desire to be pushed around by another werewolf. He also worried about the hunters who seemed to be popping up like weeds. There were going to be a lot of obstacles on the way, but Jackson was convinced no one was handling the situation right. He would be better than them, he knew it.

00000000

When Allison got home, Kate could tell something was bothering her niece. The girl could not hide much from her. "What's going on sweetie?"

Allison set her backpack down and sighed. "What happens if humans find out about werewolves? Humans that aren't like us, I mean."

"Did someone find out?" An alarm went off in Kate's head.

"No!" Allison was quick to shut down Kate. "I don't know. Not yet. Scott's ex-best friend, Stiles, has been piecing things together. He's smart, so it's just a matter of time."

Kate sighed and leaned against the counter. "Well, most of the time when someone finds out it can go one of two ways. Either they accept and decide they want the power for themselves, and seek out an alpha, or they hate the thought of werewolves and join our side."

"What if they don't want to do either?" Allison was trying to figure out where Stiles would fall on the spectrum.

"Well, sometimes people try to expose everything, which isn't good for us or them. When we think someone is a threat we take care of it."

"How?"

Kate was trying to tread lightly on her words. "We have a facility that specializes in the deprograming of certain memories that may pertain to the supernatural."

"You brainwash people to forget?"

"Or in some cases we train them as hunters, it all just depends."

Allison shook her head. "That seems wrong."

"Why did they stop being friends?"

"They both just sort of said they went their separate ways, but I think it has to do with Scott becoming a werewolf."

"So they still care about each other?"

Allison nodded. "It seems like it."

Kate got a look on her face Allison did not like.

"What?"

Kate smiled. "We need to catch the alpha, what better way to find him than with the beta."

"You want to use Stiles as bait?"

"Leverage."

Allison shook her head. "Aunt Kate, there's a code."

Kate shrugged. "Rules are meant to be broken. Look, either Stiles eventually gets bit and we have to kill him anyway, or we take him to that facility I was telling you about. Trust me Allison, it's not a pretty place."

"I'm not sure he would tell anyone if he found out."

"Isn't his father the Sheriff? We can't risk this all getting out."

Allison looked to the ground but nodded. She hated this plan.

0000000000

Derek had told all the boys not to play the lacrosse game the night of the full moon, but none of them listened. They wanted to play, they wanted to win, and that's exactly what they did. The moon was high in the sky as they finished, and the boys were changing. They knew there were too many people around, so they ducked away from the game and ran off into the woods.

Stiles watched all night as Scott and his new friends tore up the field. They were all amazing, and all he could do was watch from the bench. Scott never even went back to the locker room at the end of the game, he just left with Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd. No one talked to him, no one cared. Stiles felt completely alone. After he cleaned up, he left. He did not want to go home, so he went where he could clear his head.

At first Stiles was not sure where he was going, but then he ended up in the last place he thought he would. He walked through the cemetery until he came across a familiar marker. Stiles sat down in front of his mother's grave and sighed.

"Hey, mom. Sorry it's been so long, I just have had a lot going on I guess. We really miss you, you know. I really miss you right now. I don't know what happened exactly, but Scott hates me. Something weird has been going on with him, and well everyone."

Stiles wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"It's strange, because I've always noticed something weird in this town, but now, it's like weird is popping up everywhere. It all started with Scott, and then the others. It was when we went out looking for that body. That in itself was weird. They say the wounds Laura Hale sustained looked like they were done by a wolf. Did you know wolves haven't inhabited northern California in over seventy years?"

Stiles looked up at the full moon.

"Huh, you know everything happening almost seems like…"

Before Stiles could finish he heard a growl behind him. He turned to see two red eyes staring at him. Stiles scuffled back as the creature came closer. He hit his mother's tombstone, and could not scoot away any further. Stiles stared in horror as the creature continued to inch closer and closer to him. It looked like it was about to pounce when someone jumped in front of Stiles, and roared at the creature. Stiles looked closer at the person in front of him. He had pointy ears, a lot of hair, and a familiar form.

"Scott?"

Scott turned and stared at Stiles with yellow eyes. "Run."

Stiles could only stare at his changed best friend.

"Stiles, run!"

Something clicked in Stiles' head, and flipped around to run away. He could not believe what he had just seen.

Scott growled at the alpha before him.

The beast snarled, and Scott swore it almost smiled.

"I won't kill with you!" Scott ran the opposite direction Stiles had gone. He needed to get out of there, but also protect the other teen. The alpha was following, and Scott was not sure what to do. He wanted to run to Derek, but he also did not want to lead the alpha straight to him. Scott just ran, unsure what to do.

Stiles continued to run, not caring how out of breath he felt, or how fast his heart was pounding. Stiles could not stop running, that was until he tripped and fell on the ground. Stiles was shaking as he tried to get up on the forest floor.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're comin' with us."

Stiles looked up to see a blonde woman holding some type of prod. Before he could react to her she jabbed him in the neck with the prod causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head, and his world go black.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Leverage

**Thank you orionastro, mordicus18, and Shadow-wolf78 for reviewing!**

00000000

Stiles groaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. His blurry vision began to focus on his surroundings. It looked like he was in a basement, not a scary one, but one that was definitely in someone's house. Stiles went to move his hands, but found he could not move them. He looked down to see both hands tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He pulled on the ropes, but the knots were tight.

"What is this?" Stiles continued to pull on the ropes even though he knew it would do no good.

"Sorry about this, but you just seem to be the one that gets caught in the middle of all the chaos."

Stiles looked around to figure out where the female voice was coming from. "Who are you?"

The woman stepped in front of Stiles and he recognized her as the one that knocked him out.

"What do want? My dad's the Sheriff you know, so maybe kidnapping his son isn't the best idea."

The woman laughed. "Oh sweetie, you have no idea what's going on do you?"

Stiles realized very quickly that this woman did not take him for a normal reason. This had to do with Scott, Scott who he found out was a werewolf all of thirty seconds before ending up in the basement.

"Look lady, I don't know what kind of stuff you think is going on, but I don't really give a damn, so just let me go and we'll call it a day okay?" Stiles was beginning to panic.

The woman laughed and slapped Stiles across the face.

"Kate!"

Stiles just realized there was another person in the room. He squinted that the figure sitting on the dark stairs. "Allison?"

Allison looked down.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Stiles was getting more upset now.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be."

Kate laughed. "Allison, do not feel bad for him. Just because he doesn't know what exactly is going on, does not mean he gets a free pass from the cross fire. Remember that we need him."

"Need me? Need me for what?"

"We need Scott to know your life is in danger unless he can bring us the Alpha."

"What? Alpha? You mean that thing don't you?"

Kate looked at him. "You saw it?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, right before…Look I don't know how much Allison has told you about me and Scott, but we aren't friends anymore. Why would he care what happens to me?"

Kate smiled and grabbed his face. "Because he's been trying to protect you this entire time." She let go. "But look where that got you."

"Just please let me go." Stiles looked at Allison. "Allison please, this is crazy!"

Allison looked at Kate. "Can we just get this over with please?"

Kate looked at Stiles. "Sorry champ, but now we have to get down to business." She came over and punched him hard in the face.

"What are you doing?" Stiles tried to regain his bearings.

Kate ignored him and punched him again, this time on the other side of his face. Stiles could already feel blood seeping on his lip. Stiles could not get another word in before Kate hit him again, and again, and again. Stiles thought the beating would last forever, but then finally the punching stopped. Stiles could no longer support his head because of the pain. Kate walked behind him and grabbed what little hair he had to raise his head up. Stiles had blood in his eyes, but he could see Allison standing in front of him holding a phone.

"Wha?" Stiles tried asking her what she was doing, but the words would not come out.

Allison snapped a picture of Stiles, and then typed a message. After she sent the picture she handed the phone to a guy Stiles never noticed come downstairs.

"There. Now we wait." Kate patted Stiles on the chest before dropping his head back down.

Stiles had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was nothing good. So many thoughts were rushing through his head. He had found out so much in so little time, and he still felt like he knew nothing. Stiles just hoped he and Scott would survive all this.

00000000

Scott had lost the alpha, or at least he hoped he did. He felt like the creature was just messing with him since he could probably sniff him out from a mile away. The sun was coming up and the full moon was ending. Scott was finally able to calm down and control his shifting. He needed to find Derek, he was the only one that could help right now. And then there was the matter of Stiles. Scott had smelled Stiles as he was running around during the full moon. He was not sure why he followed the sent. At first he was pretty sure he was going to rip him apart, but when he smelled the fear omit off the boy, something changed in Scott. He had an overwhelming sense of protection over Stiles, and that iswhat he did. Scott had no idea what Stiles would say to him now, but he needed to explain things. Scott needed Stiles to know he did not tell him what was happening to protect him.

Scott was heading to Derek's when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled out and checked the text he was sent. Scott's eyes widened at the sight before him. It was a picture of a very beaten Stiles. Scott knew no werewolf had done that, it was hunters. Allison's family. Scott dialed the number that sent him the text and a man answered.

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Scott gripped the phone tight.

The man laughed. "He has everything to do with this now, Scott. You bring us the alpha and we'll let him go."

"I don't know who the alpha is, if I did, I'd tell you."

"Then you better figure out who it is shouldn't you? Work fast, the longer you wait the less time Stiles has." The man hung up leaving Scott in a panic. He had no idea what he was going to do.

All Scott knew was that he needed to find Derek and quick. He was thankful that Derek was where he usually was in his underground hideout. The others were not there, which made Scott wonder how their full moon had gone. They were all supposed to go to Derek's for the full moon, but they were swayed by the lunar light not to go.

"Derek!"

Derek came out of the train car. "What happened?" He thought Scott may have done something the night before.

"It's my friend Stiles, they took him, the Argents took him and now they want me to get them the alpha or they'll kill him. I don't know what to do."

Derek was not expecting that. "Okay, Scott it's going to be alright, we'll figure out a plan."

Scott sighed. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I thought I was protecting him, but now…Derek we have to figure out who the alpha is, we have to tell the Argents."

"Look Scott, I've been trying to figure out who the alpha is for weeks, and I don't know. Maybe we don't have to figure it out though, maybe we just need bring it out, then the Argents can have him."

"Or it kills all of us and them. He's too strong Derek."

"What about Allison?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"What about her?"

"She's one of them, maybe you can figure out where they are keeping him."

"But she doesn't know about any of this." Scott did not want to drag Allison into this either.

"Whether she does or doesn't, she has to know something is going on. She might know of places that her dad would bring Stiles. Just fish around and see what you can dig up. She has to know something Scott. She could be the only way this thing doesn't end in bloodshed."

Scott nodded. He had no idea what he was going to tell Allison, but he needed to think of something. He could not tell her about being a werewolf, but if she had any idea where Stiles could be, then maybe he would have to. Before Scott could come with a plan he was dialing Allison's number.

"Scott?" Allison groaned a little. "Do have any idea what time it is?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..can I talk to you please? Somewhere, anywhere, I just need to talk to you, okay?"

There was a pause on the other side. "Um, yeah I guess."

"Just meet me outside the School, as soon as you can."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there soon."

Scott hung up. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her. Scott was not sure if he cared at this point. He had limited time to save Stiles, and he was not planning on wasting it. Getting to the school took no time at all, so Scott paced back and forth until Allison finally drove up. He was so nervous when he saw her car, he did not know what he was going to do when she got out. She looked concerned as she stepped out of her car and headed towards Scott.

"What's going on?"

"Stiles is missing." He just blurted it out.

"What?"

"After the game last night, he's gone and no one's seen him."

Allison scrunched her eyebrows together and looked away like she was thinking.

"What is it?"

Allison shook her head. "I don't know, I'm sure it's nothing, but last night I heard my dad on the phone talking about using the Stilinski kid. Scott I think my family has been lying to me."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just a lot that doesn't add up, I know they're hiding something, but I don't have any clue why they would want Stiles. I mean he's the Sheriff's son right, why would anyone take him? It's ridiculous."

Scott sat down on the steps. "No, you're right. Allison there's some things about your family I think you should know. There's things about me I think you should know."

"What are you talking about?" Allison backed up a little.

"Look your family, they umm, well they..this is going to sound crazy, but they hunt werewolves."

Allison looked at him like he was messing with her. "Yeah, okay and what Stiles is a werewolf?"

Scott shook his head. "No, I am." He looked at her with glowing yellow eyes.

Allison gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I won't hurt you I swear! Look I know it's all hard to believe, but it's the truth, and you're family is trying to use Stiles to get information out of me."

Allison looked like she was trying to take all the information in. She sank down on the steps next to Scott. "No, actually it all makes a sense kind of, but they wouldn't hurt Stiles, they would never do something like that."

Scott pulled out his phone and showed Allison the picture of a beaten Stiles. "Yes they would."

"Oh my god, Scott what do they want from you?"

"They want the one that bit me."

"So give it to them. You can't be protecting him if he did this to you."

"I don't know who bit me. I got attacked in the woods one night. No one knows who he is."

"Did you tell them that?"

Scott sighed. "Yeah, of course I did, but they said if I couldn't bring them the alpha then I should figure it out. I think they want me to give them all the werewolves in town."

"How many are there?"

Scott shrugged. "The alpha has been keeping busy. Allison look I have to save Stiles, but I can't bring them anything for him. Do you have any idea where they could be keeping him?"

Allison shook her head. "No, but if you gave them names of the others then they might let him go right?"

"I can't do that to them."

"Then we need to figure out who the one that bit you is." Allison looked at Scott like they would be able to figure it out easily.

"Look, even if we did figure it out, they want me to bring him to them. Whoever it is would never fall for something like that."

"So we lure it out, trap him where my dad can do whatever it is he wants, and then they can let Stiles go."

"And then kill me." Scott had a feeling he was not getting out of this.

"I won't let that happen to you. We'll figure this out Scott, I promise."

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Unsure

**Thank you orionastro, Shadow-wolf78, and NinjaFang1331 for reviewing!**

00000000

Now that Allison knew everything about Scott, he did not want to leave her side. He needed her to find out where Stiles was before it was too late.

"Scott, I don't think I'll be able to find out where they are keeping him. If they realize I know, then…I don't know what they would do." Allison tapped on the steering wheel a little, staring straight ahead.

"It's okay, I'll be close."

Allison nodded. "God, I can't believe this is all happening."

"I know, I never thought I would get bit by a werewolf and hunted down by my girlfriend's family…"

"I'm sure they have a good reason for some of it." Allison glanced over at Scott.

"Maybe, but I know I didn't ask for this, I know I've never hurt anyone, and I don't intend to. I also know Stiles does not deserve any of this. He didn't even know about werewolves until right before they took him. He's innocent, but he's paying the price."

Allison bit her bottom lip. "You really care about him don't you?"

Scott sighed. "We were best friends, practically brothers, but when this happened I pushed him away because I didn't want to see him get hurt. If I was going to hurt someone, I wanted to make sure it could not have been him. Even if that meant he hated me for the rest of our lives. When I saw the alpha try to attack him, I knew I would do anything to try and save him. I think he helps keep the monster at bay."

"You did all that just to protect Stiles?"

Scott nodded. "You do anything for family."

"Yeah."

Allison stopped before pulling into her neighborhood and let Scott out. He looked at her before shutting the door.

"It'll be okay. Text me if you think they know something is up, okay?"

Allison nodded and drove to her house.

Kate was waiting when she got there. "So, how'd it go?"

Allison set her bag down on the counter and sighed. "He told me everything, he definitely doesn't know who the alpha is, and I don't think he'll give up Derek. He wants me to try and find out where Stiles is."

Kate thought for a moment. "No, that's good, we lead him somewhere and trap him. Now that he's told you everything you can convince him not to go alone. We get Scott and the other betas, and then the alpha will come looking for his pack."

Allison nodded, but Kate could see the look on her face.

"You're not falling for the werewolf, right?"

Allison shook her head. "No, no of course not, he just hasn't hurt anyone."

"But he will. They all kill Allison, one way or another. Scott might hope he doesn't, but even he is a monster."

Allison nodded. "Yeah."

Kate left the kitchen to go make plans on trapping the wolves, while Allison slipped downstairs. She needed to see Stiles again. She needed to see the lengths they would go to catch these so called monsters. Allison walked downstairs, alerting Stiles. His mouth was taped shut, but he looked at her with scared eyes.

"He still cares about you, ya know." She plopped down on the bottom step. "In fact this whole time he probably cared about you the most. Wouldn't tell you because he thought it would save you, but maybe knowing wouldn't have gotten you here. He's going to risk his life just to get you out."

Stiles tried to say something through the tape, but Allison only ignored him.

"Why would a monster care so much about a human? Not even a very good one, I might add. Sorry that came out harsher than I meant. He's willing to risk everything for you, and we're going to kill him for it. We're going to kill all of them for something most of them didn't ask for. And they say we aren't going to kill you too, but I think what they decide will be worse."

Stiles shook a little as Allison spoke.

"I'm not trying to scare you." She noticed the terrified look in the boy's eyes. "I'm just trying to figure this all out. I think maybe I don't completely agree with my family's ways, but I've seen both sides, and it can be so terrible." Allison stood up. "They're going to move you soon. Just let them, don't put up a fight and they won't hurt you more than you already are." Allison went back upstairs and got ready to go talk to Scott again.

Stiles watched her leave, not sure what she why she had just said all that. He was definitely more terrified than he had been before, which he did not think was possible. Allison seemed to be unsure about what she was doing, and that was good. He hoped that maybe he could find a way to escape, or get help somehow.

Allison left the house and picked up Scott where she had dropped him off. She made sure she looked frazzled before going out the door. Allison drove out of the neighborhood before saying anything to Scott.

"I think I know where they are keeping him, but we need a really good plan."

Scott's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"A warehouse my dad owns, it's where he keep his bigger equipment for arms deals. It's the only place he could be, they've been going there a lot today."

"Okay, so how do we get him out?"

"He'll have guards on him, and a lot I'm sure. My dad has a lot of people working for him, who I guess have been hunters this whole time. If we are going to get Stiles out, then we need backup."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, whatever it takes."

Allison nodded as she drove to Scott's house. They needed to figure out a plan.

00000000

"If you go in there alone, they'll kill you. If I try and get Stiles out, they'll catch me, and then kill you. Almost every plan ends with you dead." Allison paced back and forth in Scott's room.

"Maybe not every plan. There is more than one wolf in this town, but I'm not sure they'd be willing to help."

Allison stopped and faced Scott. "They could be the only way to save Stiles."

Scott nodded. "Okay, I need to go talk to Derek. You can stay here if you don't want to face your family."

Allison shook her head. "No, it will be more suspicious if I'm gone for too long. Just text me when you're ready to meet up."

Scott nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful okay?"

Allison smiled a little. "You too."

0000000000

Scott ran to Derek's hideout as quick as he could. He had limited time, and needed to get a plan if anyone was going to survive. He ran into the subway station and scanned the room for Derek.

"Derek! Derek, I need your help!"

Derek came out of the subway car. "What's wrong?"

"I told Allison everything and she found out where they are keeping Stiles. I need to get him out, but I can't do it alone."

"So you want me, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson to all risk our lives to save your friend?" Derek gave him a skeptical look.

Scott sighed. "Please Derek, they'll kill him."

"They'll kill us."

Scott took out his phone and pulled up the picture they had sent. "Look, they don't care if he's human or not, they'll kill him, so I'm going to try and save him with or without you. I was just hoping you would help me."

Derek stared at the picture for moment before rolling his eyes. "Do you have a plan?"

Scott smiled. "Not yet."

"Okay." Derek shook his head. "Call the others."

Scott wasted no time in texting everyone to get them to Derek's.

00000000

"This is stupid." Jackson rolled his eyes. "You expect us to all risk our lives just to save Stilinski?"

Scott let out a frustrated growl. "Look I need as much help as I can get here, okay. Please."

Jackson shrugged. "Not worth it McCall. See ya." Jackson left without saying another word.

Scott looked a little defeated. "Okay, I know just barging into this place to save someone you don't even know is crazy, but we're supposed to be pack right? So I'm asking as part of your pack to help me save my friend. He's got nothing to do with this, but it's because of us he was taken. They want the alpha, they want Derek, and they'll kill Stiles to try and get them."

Erica bit her bottom lip. "I'll help."

"Me too." Boyd looked at the others.

Isaac looked at his friends. "Fine. I guess I'll help too."

Scott smiled a little. "Okay, great. Allison is going to tell us when it's clear to go in. We'll find Stiles, get him out, and leave. Hopefully no one will even see us go in or out so we can just grab him and go."

"And why should we trust Allison? Her family has him right?" Isaac gave him a look.

"She's not one of them, she had no idea what was going on until I told her, I trust her." Scott tried to convince the others.

They looked away unsure what to think of a daughter of a hunter being the key to their plot.

"Let's just get this over with." Derek motioned for Scott to call Allison and get a move on with the plan.

00000000

 **An: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Trap

**Thank you orionastro for reviewing!**

00000000

Everything was in place for Scott and the others to go in and get Stiles out of the warehouse the Argents were keeping him in. Allison had staked out the building until it was clear. She called Scott and told him that no one was there, and now was the time to move in. Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac all left hoping to get in and get out without being noticed. Allison looked at Scott before he entered the building.

"Be careful." She gave him a half smile and squeezed his hand.

Scott, Derek, and Boyd went inside while Erica and Isaac stayed out to keep watch. The building seemed empty as the boys entered. Derek focused his senses and led the way to a small room down the end of a hallway. Scott rushed into the room to find Stiles tied to a chair with his mouth taped. At first the boy had a tremor of fear, but that quickly turned to panic when he saw it was Scott. Stiles began to shake his head and yell something muffled by the tape. Scott ran over and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"It's a trap, Scott she set you up. Allison's been setting you up this whole time."

Scott looked like he was just shot in the chest. "What?"

As if on cue there was a loud crash. Derek looked at Scott and Boyd before running out the door. He yelled to Boyd.

"Help get him out of here."

Boyd rushed over to help untie Stiles from the chair. They could all here gunshots coming from the other room. Stiles was rambling the whole time they were trying to help him.

"I think it was their plan all along, to trap you guys, to get you here, you have to get out. One of them is crazy, she wants you all dead. Scott, I'll slow you down."

Scott helped Stiles out of the chair. "I'm not leaving you here. I don't care what they try to do, I'm getting you out."

Boyd and Scott dragged Stiles out of the room, and straight into chaos. There were hunters everywhere. Scott spotted Allison with a cattle prod, standing over a knocked out Erica and Isaac. Derek was busy fighting off three hunters while Kate smiled when she spotted Scott.

"Well, well, looks like we're all here."

"And here I thought this was all about me."

Everyone turned to see a man standing in the doorway of the warehouse. Derek's eyes widened at the sight. "Uncle Peter?"

He smiled. "Don't look so surprised nephew. Why do you think you've been able to take care of these betas so well? You think any other alpha would have allowed such a thing?"

"But the fire, you were a vegetable."

"Time heals all wounds, well external ones at least." He turned to Kate. "Internal wounds are a bit different."

"Wait this is who bit us?" Scott looked back and forth between Derek and Peter.

"Yes, I needed a pack and what better time to do some bonding than to rip out the throats of those that killed my entire family."

Derek looked at Kate. "It was you." His eyes turned blue and ran towards her.

Peter smiled as he transformed and joined in the attack. After that all hell broke loose. Scott wanted nothing to do with this. He just wanted to get out and get his life together, but now he could not leave.

Kate yelled as she shot at Peter. "Kill all of them!"

Allison's eyes widened a little. "Wait, no."

The hunters all aimed towards the wolves and they managed to dodge as many shots as possible. Boyd jumped into the fight, but got shot in the arm. He growled and threw one of the hunters against a wall knocking them out. Scott did not know what to do. He could have ran out of the building with Stiles, but he could not leave the people he dragged into this situation.

"Run, get out of here!" He shoved Stiles a little towards the door. Stiles hesitated a little before limping towards the exit.

Scott jumped into the fight. He punched one of the hunters, but then Kate came out of nowhere. She zapped Scott with the cattle prod and hit him hard enough to knock him down. An arrow shot through the air and hit Derek in the stomach. He fell. Kate hit something that caused a small explosion forcing Peter to back off.

"Don't like fire do you?"

Boyd looked around and could see they were losing. He grabbed Scott and rushed over to Erica and Isaac. They each grabbed one of them and hauled them up. Boyd made his way to the exit with Scott in toe.

"Derek!"

"Go!" He held his stomach where the arrow hit.

Kate grabbed a shot gun and aimed it at Peter. He growled before jumping out of a window in the building. She fired, but he was already gone before the shot could hit. The others ran out of the building, there was too much chaos to make sense of anything yet. Once they got far enough away Scott sat down Isaac on the ground and looked around.

"Derek?"

Boyd shook his head. "I don't think he made it out."

Scott looked around more. "Where's Stiles?"

Boyd looked around too. He was nowhere in sight.

00000000

Kate had already restrained Derek and was helping two others haul him up when another hunter came into the room. He was dragging a now, more hurt, Stiles with him. Stiles struggled as he tried to get out of the hunter's grasp.

"Well look whose back. So close to escape weren't you?" Kate smiled.

Allison stepped in. "We don't need him anymore, why can't we just let him go?"

"He knows too much now, plus we can still use him as leverage, or bait, or whatever we want really. He's disposable Allison, just part of the cross fire."

Kate helped the others get Derek and Stiles out of there. They needed to go to another location. Kate looked at Allison before following them out.

"If you're having second thoughts about any of this, we can take it from here. I understand if you're not ready for this kind of thing yet."

Allison shook her head. "No, no, I can still help."

Kate smiled. "Good, then help me get this one to the van." She grabbed Stiles.

000000000

Scott kicked a crate in Derek's hideout. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

Boyd was digging the bullet out of his arm. "You couldn't have known."

"She's been a part of a family that has been hunting since the existence of werewolves, what on Earth possessed you to believe she wasn't one of them too?" Peter watched his betas.

"Shut up, this is your fault. None of this would be happening if it weren't for you!" Scott growled at Peter.

Peter smiled. "That's exactly the kind of emotion we need right now. Point that anger towards the Argents, because they are the ones who need to pay. Kate murdered my entire family, and now she is going to murder all that I have left. Including your friend. We can't let them keep killing us."

"I don't want anyone to die." Scott stared at his alpha.

"Sometimes we don't get a choice." Peter shrugged.

Before Scott could say anything his phone rang. It was Allison. "What the hell do you want?"

"Scott, look I'm sorry okay. I never thought it would get so out of hand. Kate acted like she was going to try and help everyone, not hurt them like that. She was supposed to let Stiles go, and she won't."

"Is he okay?" Fear rose up in Scott.

"For now, but I don't know what she'll do with him. She still wants the alpha Scott, but even if she gets him, I'm not sure she'll let anyone out of this alive."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to make it up to you. I know I've done a lot of bad things, but I realized I don't want to see innocent people die. I can help you get Stiles and Derek back for real."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You think I'd fall for that again? I'm not gonna listen to any more of your lies. Don't call me again, don't come near me. I'll get them out without you." Scott hung up the phone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Peter smirked at Scott.

"What's your plan?" Scott was done wasting time.

00000000

Stiles was tied to a chair again. He was really getting sick of that. Though he fared better than Derek, who was chained to an electrified fence. Kate had set them up to face each other. They were somewhere underground, probably where no one could hear them screaming.

"I thought you were the big bad wolf in charge of everything." Stiles glared.

Derek slowly shut his eyes and opened them again. "I didn't bite them, only an alpha can do that, I was trying to help them keep control."

"The alpha, your uncle right? He's going to try and turn them into killers isn't he?"

Derek nodded. "Do you think Scott would kill for him just to save you?"

Stiles laughed a little. "If you had asked me that a few weeks ago I would have said no, but now I don't know what Scott's capable of. I don't think you helped much on the control aspect, because he's sure become an ass since he got turned."

"You're idiot you know that. He pushed you out to protect you."

Stiles looked at the ground. "Well I think he's going to need more protecting than me. He should have told me, I could have helped. It all could have been a lot different."

"You can't stop a werewolf from honing in on their instincts. You can try and help, but in the end it's down to them to choose what to do. Now Scott has to decide if he becomes a killer, or lets us get killed."

Stiles was sure of one thing, he did not like Derek one bit.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Forgivness

**Thank you orionastro, louby, Peter Hale Derek Hale, NinjaFang1331, and Shadow-wolf78 for reviewing!**

00000000

"Do you think Scott is capable of killing?"

"They all turn into killers, one way or another."

Stiles jumped when he heard Kate enter into the room from behind him. Derek glared at her.

"Says a murderer."

"I don't count putting down monsters as murder."

"What about me?" Stiles glared at her as well.

Kate gave him a sad smile. "You are collateral. You also don't have to die. You could join us you know, kill them before they get you killed."

Stiles shook his head. "No, I don't want to be like you."

Kate laughed a little. "Funny, because standing up for them is what's going to hurt you." She walked over to Derek. "You see the difference between a human body and a werewolf body are vastly different. A werewolf can withstand mass amounts of electricity coursing through their bodies, while humans…" She grabbed one of the cattle prods and jabbed Stiles with it. He screamed. "Can barely stand a decimal or two."

"Leave him alone." Derek growled.

"Oh, but we're learning here. I'm sure Stiles has tons of questions about werewolves, I'm just giving him a hands on lesson."

00000000

Allison watched her Aunt torture Stiles and Derek for fun. She would cut Derek and watch him heal, and then taunt Stiles with the knife before cutting him too. It was not supposed to be like this. They were supposed to catch the werewolves, analyze if they were a threat, and act accordingly. Allison was watching Kate's psychosis, she was enjoying hurting them too much. Allison realized that no one was going to get out of this alive, and that was not something she wanted to see. Scott wanted nothing to do with her, but there was one person that wanted nothing to do with Scott. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Jackson? Hey, can I meet with you somewhere? It's important."

She knew it would take a lot of convincing, but Allison had to do something right.

0000000000

"So you tricked Scott into walking straight in a trap to save Stilinski, and now you're asking me to do the same thing?" Jackson looked at Allison as if she were crazy.

"Jackson please just hear me out. I know that I've done terrible things, but I don't want to see everyone end up dead. If you can just help me get Derek and Stiles out of there, then Scott can trust me again, and the alpha won't kill everyone, and my aunt won't kill you."

Jackson was taken back by that last statement. "Why would your aunt kill me? I didn't do anything."

"That's the whole point. All you did was become a werewolf and in her book that's a death sentence. She wants to eradicate any and all people connected to werewolves; that's Derek, that's Stiles, and that's you Jackson."

Jackson thought for a moment. "So the alpha, Peter, is helping Scott and the others now?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, he wants to kill everyone and make Scott and the others into killers."

Jackson was silent for a while. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Really? Oh, Jackson thank you."

"But if we get caught, I'm leaving your ass, got it?"

Allison nodded. "I'll take full responsibility for trying to get them out. Jackson you have no idea what this means to me."

Later that night Allison met Jackson and they headed to the tunnel where Kate was keeping Derek and Stiles. Kate was out with the other hunters so Derek and Stiles were alone. Allison led the way to the room where they were being held.

"I swear if this is a trap." Jackson looked around worried.

"It's not, I promise." Allison opened the metal door to reveal a large room.

Derek was restrained against an electrified fence, while Stiles was tied to a chair. Derek noticed the two enter first. He raised his head up in anger and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" He was looking at Jackson.

"Getting you out of here actually." Jackson went over to the battery for the fence and turned it off.

Allison went to help Stiles from the chair, but he jerked away.

"Get away from me."

"Stiles, please I'm trying to help. Really. I know I messed up, but I'm trying to make sure no one else has to die okay?" She gave him pleading eyes before going for the restraints again.

Allison hauled Stiles up and let him lean on her, while Jackson did the same for Derek. They were going to get out of there, they had to.

They got out without any problems. Stiles wanted to run as soon as he saw daylight, but he knew he would not get very far. Allison and Jackson got him and Derek in her car, and Stiles was really starting to feel the pain from the past few days.

Derek was looking Stiles over. "He needs a hospital."

"And tell them what?" Jackson gave Derek a look.

"How about that this one's crazy aunt kidnapped and tortured him?" Derek growled.

"No one can know she did this, Derek. It will expose everything for both of us." Allison tried to concentrate on the road.

"You all know my Dad's the Sheriff right? He's gonna find out one way or the other. Can't exactly hide this from him." Stiles watched the world go by through the car window.

"No, but her aunt can kill him and you, and well, all of us." Jackson glared.

"Look, I can take you to the hospital, but you can't tell them what happened." Allison looked at Stiles through the rearview mirror.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and closed them. "Whatever."

When they got to the hospital everything seemed to happen all at once. Mellissa saw Stiles being helped in by Derek, Jackson, and Allison. She jumped in to help, while almost simultaneously asking them a million questions and yelling for someone to call the Sheriff. At this point Stiles could barely keep his eyes open from the exhaustion of the last two days; the lights were bright and the people were too loud. After Mellissa got Stiles comfortable, and the doctors looking at him, she turned her attention to the three that brought him in.

"What happened to him?"

The three looked at each other, but Derek spoke. "We just found him like that near the woods. Hasn't said much."

Mellissa sighed. "Okay, okay." She looked at them one last time before going back into the exam room.

Derek turned to Jackson. "Let me see your phone."

Jackson was about to protest, but Derek gave him a look and he handed it over. Derek dialed Scott's number and told him everything that had happened. It did not take long for him to get to the hospital.

Scott rushed in and glared at Allison before walking up to Derek.

"What happened?"

Derek shrugged. "She got us out. With Jackson's help."

Scott turned to the girl. "Why would you do that?"

Allison bit her lip. "I just wanted to make things right. I don't like where this is going Scott. I can't say that I'm completely against my aunt, but I don't want to see her kill all of you either. I just wanted to do something right this time."

Scott sighed. "If it wasn't your fault all this happened, I would say thank you, so I guess I'll just stop hating you." He turned back to Derek. "How is he?"

"Pretty beat up. I think tired more than anything. A lot of people are asking questions, they can't know the truth."

Scott shook his head. "His dad had the whole town looking for him. What do we say?"

Derek shrugged. "That all depends on what Stiles says."

The Sheriff paced back in forth in front of Stiles' bed. "Stiles, are you sure you don't remember any details?"

"Dad I've told you. They kept me blindfolded the whole time, and I couldn't recognize their voices. When I got out, they weren't there at the time, I was so focused on trying to escape I have no idea where I even was. Sorry." Stiles hated lying to his dad, but he knew lying was a lot easier to explain than the truth.

The Sheriff sighed and put a gentle hand on Stiles'. "Don't apologize, son. I just want whoever did this to pay. I just wish I had some clue as to who was behind this and then I could…" Anger flared up in his face.

"I'm okay now, really."

The Sheriff sat down for a while before Scott showed up at the doorway. Stiles noticed and caught his dad's attention.

"Hey, can you give us a minute, please?"

Stiles' dad got up. "Yeah, I could go for another coffee anyway."

Stiles gave him a half smile. "Thanks."

The Sheriff said hello to Scott as he left the room.

"Hey."

The boys waited for the Sheriff to leave the room before speaking. Scott came over and sat down where the Sheriff had been sitting.

"How, how are you?"

"How someone without magical healing abilities would feel after getting tortured for two days."

Scott's eyes went to the ground. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get involved in this."

Stiles shook his head. "I think that's what hurts the most, Scott. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood, I would have helped you. And now you're with Peter, and god only knows what he's planning for you all to do."

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I thought if I didn't tell you I could protect you from Peter, and the hunters, but obviously I was wrong."

"You have no idea how much that sucked for me Scott. All of a sudden my best friend drops me like old bread and starts hanging out with new people. You acted like you hated me for no reason. I had no one." Stiles was holding back tears.

"Stiles, if I could do this all over, I would have told you from the beginning. I swear I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought it was the only way to keep you safe. I know I was wrong, but I'm here now, so please, please just forgive me."

Stiles looked away. "I don't know, Scott. I just don't know right now."

Scott could not blame Stiles for being upset. He knew if it were turned around he would be acting the same way. Scott gave Stiles a sympathetic nod before leaving the room. He was not sure what to do now. He knew Allison was trying harder to get everything to work out without bloodshed, but he was not ready to trust her. He also knew that Peter would still want to go after Kate, but with Derek and Stiles free, Scott had no motivation to help him, aside from forced loyalty to his alpha. Scott was torn on where to go from there. He did know one thing though, Scott did not want to see anyone get killed.

Derek was waiting for him to get done talking to Stiles.

"We have to stop Peter and Kate from tearing each other apart, and getting the others hurt in the process."

Derek nodded. "It may be too late for that Scott. Peter has almost all his pieces in check. It's only a matter of time before he strikes."

Scott sighed. "I know, but there has to be some way to stop it."

"We're just going to have to get in the way I guess."

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Sides

**Thank you orionastro, white collar black wolf, Shadow-wolf78, and NinjaFang1331 for reviewing!**

00000000

"What's your plan to take down the Argents?"

Peter smiled. "Jackson isn't it? They said you had no interest in any of this."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I have plenty of interest in being a werewolf, but I don't have an interest in being someone's pack bitch."

"Everyone needs a pack Jackson."

"Well I'm here, so what's your plan?"

"Look, Stiles and Derek are okay now right? So why do we even need to bother going after them now?" Boyd was hoping to keep the peace.

Peter huffed. "Because they are hunters who will always be hunting us because of who we are. Kate is a loose cannon that will not bat an eye at shooting any of us in the head. She burnt down my house with my entire family in it, and she won't stop until we're all dead. We have to take them down."

"He's right Boyd, we'll be running for the rest of our lives unless we take care of this first." Erica gave him a shrug.

"I gotta side with them too." Isaac took a step towards Peter.

"So, are you in or out?" Peter gave him a look.

"What about Scott?" Boyd asked.

"I think Scott is lost potential. He may try to stop all of this, because he cannot understand my side. But you are all my betas and loyalty comes first, even for Scott. He won't be able to do much."

"And Derek?" Boyd was still hoping this could happen without a fight.

"I need to speak to my nephew in private and get him to understand why this needs to happen. Once he knows the whole truth, he'll help us."

000000000

Stiles stayed in the hospital one more day before he was released. His father was hesitant to leave him out of his sight, but he assured him he would be okay. He stayed home for a while trying to figure out everything over the past few days. He figured he may regret it, but Stiles decided it was time to go speak to Scott again.

He was slow moving, but Stiles was able to get himself to Scott's house. It had seemed like ages since he had been there. The last time he came to the McCall residence was when he dragged Scott out in the woods to find the body. He wished he could have kept his curiosity to himself that night. Stiles stopped at the front door, usually he would just walk right in, but now things had changed. He was not even sure if he and Scott were still friends, let alone if they could just waltz into each other's houses like they used to. Stiles could not remember the last time he knocked on the door, but he did, and soon enough Scott was there to open it.

"Hey."

Scott seemed surprised to see him. "Hey."

"Umm, can I come in?"

Scott realized they were just standing there. "Oh, yeah of course. How are you doing?"

Stiles walked in. "You know, still feel like I got tortured, but getting better."

Guilt washed over Scott's face, and Stiles let it stay there.

"Look, Scott, if we can move on from everything that's happened, then I need to be in this completely. You can't lie to me to try and protect me or whatever, you can't pick and choose what I know. I'm not saying I fully forgive you yet, and I'm sure as hell still pissed, but if I'm helping I need to know everything."

"You're helping?"

Stiles nodded. "You know your plans always suck."

Scott smiled a little. "Yeah, yeah I guess they do don't they?"

The awkward tension was leaving. Stiles made his way to the couch and sat down.

"So, what don't I know?"

Scott thought for a second before sitting down. "A lot probably, but I'm sure you've filled in most of the holes. Peter wants to kill Kate."

"Can't argue with that one all the way."

"Enough bloodshed has happened don't you think?"

Stiles gave a half nod. "Well either way if one of them lives, then the rest of us are in danger right? Maybe they can just kill each other."

Scott laughed a little. "There has to be a way to stop this."

"Without mass murder. Right. What's Derek's plan in all this?"

"He's gonna try and talk to Peter, maybe convince him to do something else."

"And Allison?" Stiles gave Scott a look.

Scott shrugged. "I haven't talked to her really since I found out she set all of it up."

"She did get us out, but I wouldn't give her too much trust. And then there's Jackson. I'm still not sure why he helped at all, I've never known him to do anything unless he gained something from it." Stiles thought to himself for a second.

"I guess Allison must have convinced him."

"Yeah."

Scott sighed. "So basically we have to figure out a way to stop Kate and Peter from killing each other and all of us in the process."

Stiles snapped back to the conversation. "Shouldn't be too hard to stop two psychopaths from going on a murder spree."

"Maybe we should wait for Derek to talk to Peter."

"Yeah, maybe he can talk some sense into the plan." Stiles was not sure what to do either.

"There's something else about Peter." Scott looked at the ground.

"What?"

Scott sighed. "Derek said there could be a cure. If you kill the one that bit you."

"Could be?" Stiles seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's true, but if there's a chance to go back to normal, I may take it."

Stiles thought back to what Kate said about Scott. Was he capable of killing? The thought irked him to the core.

A little while later Scott's phone buzzed, he pulled it from his pocket and read the message on the screen. "It's Derek. He wants to meet at the school." Scott looked at Stiles.

"I'm involved in everything from now on Scott."

Scott hesitated before speaking. "Alright, let's go."

When they got to the school, Scott and Stiles waited outside for a minute before Scott heard something and followed. Stiles followed close behind him. Scott walked to where the buses were parked and stopped. The bus that the bus driver was attacked in had been taken as evidence, but the memory of what happened was still imminent on Scott's mind. He stared at one of the buses and spoke.

"I tried to stop them that night. The alpha, Peter, he was there trying to get us to kill the bus driver. The others were there and they lost control, we all lost control, but none of us wanted that."

Stiles tried to put himself in Scott's shoes. "Must have been tough to stand up to something that had control over you like that."

"Scott did a fine job in standing up to me actually."

The boys both jumped and turned to see Peter and Derek at the end of the bus they were looking at. Scott growled a little, but Derek shot him a look.

"Listen, I talked to Peter and I understand now what he's been trying to do. He's not just building a pack for power, he's doing what needs to be done. That bus driver was just as guilty as the Argents." Derek tried convincing Scott.

Scott shook his head. "There can't be any more bloodshed. It has to stop, all of it."

Peter smirked. "I agree it has to stop, Scott, but as for the bloodshed, I think you'll come to learn that I'm right." He walked up to Scott and put his claws in the back of his neck. "You just have to see why I'm doing this."

Scott screamed and arched up.

"Whoa, what are doing to him?" Stiles jumped forward, but Derek stopped him from going further.

"He's just showing him what he needs to, he'll be fine." Derek kept a firm grip on Stiles.

When Peter took his claws out of Scott's neck, Scott fell to the ground, still seeing whatever it was Peter showed him. Stiles rushed over to him and knelt down. He glared at Peter. "Scott wants everyone to get out of this alive, but I'm hoping you don't."

Peter's eyes glowed red and he took a step towards Stiles. Derek grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We agreed no more recruiting without their consent. We only take people that want it."

Peter let out a frustrated sigh. "We'll be seeing you soon."

"Scott?" Stiles shook Scott who was still reeling on the ground.

Scott took a deep breath and used Stiles to pull himself up.

"You okay?"

Scott grabbed the back of his neck. "He showed me everything that happened with the fire. All the people that have died they were connected to it, the bus driver, those guys in woods they found a few days ago. Peter wants revenge on all of them. So many people died in that fire, it was like I was there."

"Why would he show you all that?" Stiles helped Scott up.

"He wants me to be on his side. He was trying to show me they all deserve it, everyone that had died, but I already knew the Argents had to do with that fire. I knew innocent people died, I think he thought making me feel it would change my mind, but it just showed me what kind of monster he is, and he won't stop until everyone is dead."

"So what do we do?"

"Stop him." Scott looked at Stiles.

00000000

Chris Argent stormed into his house and marched straight up to Kate. "You said someone broke into the warehouse. You said you haven't made any drastic moves since you got here."

Kate fished before saying anything she would regret. "What's this about?"

"Don't take me for stupid. I know what it looks like when someone is held captive. Not to mention this." He slammed a newspaper down on the counter.

Kate did not have to look at it to know there was a story in there about the Sheriff's son getting kidnapped.

"Was this you?"

Kate looked away.

"Kate!"

"We needed him to get the alpha, and guess what, we know it's Peter Hale now."

Chris tried to contain his anger. "He's human Kate, completely human, not to mention the son of the Sheriff. Even if the kid doesn't say anything about you, do you think his father will rest until someone is found responsible? You always do this, you react without thinking! You've always been the same. There are rules that must be followed! We have a code."

"I'm getting things done, Chris." Kate held her ground.

"You're going to get us killed. You don't make another move without our say so, got it?"

Kate held her hands up in surrender. "Yes, sir."

Chris stared at her a little, ignoring the sarcastic tone in her voice, before storming out of the room.

Allison had overheard the entire argument and went into the kitchen after her dad had cleared the room. "Everything okay?"

Kate smiled. "Fine, your dad and I just see things a little different. I still have plan I intend to follow."

Allison did not like the sound of that.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Trust

**Thank you orionastro, DrewSb, NinjaFang1331, and Shadow-wolf78 for reviewing!**

00000000

Scott needed to figure out a plan. He knew right now Peter was intending on taking his pack and slaughtering Kate, and anyone around her. Scott did not want that, he just wanted the hunters off his back and a way out of his pack. He wanted everyone to get out alive, but that was looking less and less likely the more he thought about the outcome of what could happen.

"Kate will be looking for everyone." Scott was trying to figure out what to do next.

"I hate to say it, Scott, but I think I know who we should call." Stiles gave Scott a look.

Scott shook his head. "No, we aren't calling her, she's part of the reason all of this is happening!"

"Look, she got me out of there when Kate was going to kill me and Derek. She's said some things, and I don't think she's like her. Allison is questioning her loyalties and that could play to our advantage." Stiles tried to convince his friend that they needed her help.

"Everything she's done since she got here was to try and capture all the werewolves in Beacon Hills. Yeah she helped you, but I don't trust her. If she questions Kate, that could help us, but if she decides to be on her side then she'll give away everything. We can't risk it."

"She's the only one that will know what Kate is planning. She may be the only way everyone gets out of this alive."

Scott sighed. He hated when Stiles was right. "Fine, we'll call her."

Stiles nodded and waited for Scott to call Allison. She came over to Scott's not long after their conversation. Stiles opened the door when she knocked and she gave him a regretful look.

"Hey, how are you?"

Stiles huffed a little. "Still feels like I've been tortured and betrayed, you?"

Allison came in. "I'm so sorry Stiles." She saw Scott when she entered. "I'm sorry to both of you, but I want this to end, so just tell me how I can help."

"What's your aunt planning?" Scott ignored her apologies.

"I-I'm not sure, ever since Derek and Stiles got out she stopped telling me everything."

"She knows you did it?" Stiles wondered if she was just playing them now.

Allison shook her head. "I don't think she's sure. I made it look like Derek escaped and got you out of there, but she can tell I didn't like what was happening."

"You have to find out what she's planning so we can stop it." Scott got up and walked over to her.

"How do you plan on doing that, she's a hunter who has no problem killing anyone involved, and Peter is an alpha who will do the same." She thought for a second. "I have one idea, but you aren't going to like it."

Stiles shrugged. "What is it?"

"My dad. I heard him yelling at Kate for what happened to you, I think he would help us stop this, and I think he may know how to capture Peter without killing him."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Neither of them was sure if talking to Allison's dad was a good idea, but they both knew neither of them had come up with anything better.

Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. "He wasn't there when…not once. It was all Kate, and you." He looked at Allison.

Allison looked at the ground. "He had no idea about what Kate was doing. In fact he was furious when he found out. If he would have known, he probably would have let you go."

Scott sighed. "I'm not sure we have any other options at this point."

Stiles rubbed his temples with his hand and threw it in up in the air a little. "Call him."

Allison nodded and pulled out her phone.

"You want me to help the werewolves?" Chris Argent stood in Scott's living room staring dumfounded at his daughter.

"Not exactly. I'm more asking you to help us stop Kate from killing a lot of people." Allison gave her dad a pleading look.

"Allison, that's not what we do exactly. Kate has been instructed not to make a move without the go ahead. "

Allison rolled her eyes. "And she already told me she was going to go ahead with a plan of her own. Look at Stiles dad, she did that to him, and Derek."

Chris looked at Stiles who was still in pretty bad shape; bruises covered his face, bind marks were across his wrists, and burns were peeking out from under his shirt. His sister caused that, and she was going to cause a lot more damage if he did not interfere.

"She's nuts. She played back and forth with me and Derek and she enjoyed it." Stiles shivered at the thought of her torturing them.

"Sir, she's the one responsible for the Hale fire. The one where humans died too, not just werewolves. Children were in that house, and everyone Peter has killed was involved in some way. I'm not saying what he's doing is right, because it's not, but you can't say what she did was right either." Scott hoped Chris would believe him.

Chris shut his eyes. "I hoped she had nothing to do with that, but I think I always knew. Okay, if we're going to do this, we have to play it smart. Kate will be going after Peter, and vice versa. They both have people with them, and everyone is willing to kill for one another. Everyone may not make it out of this alive."

"We have to try." Scott knew this was their only option now.

"She still trusts me. I can find out what her plan is." Allison looked at her father.

"Allison." He gave her a warning look.

"Dad, I'll be fine, Kate won't let me get hurt out there, besides there is no one else she would tell."

"Yeah, and if I can convince Peter I want to help him, then we'll know exactly what's going to happen." Scott hoped they were forming a decent plan.

"As long as neither of them think you're lying, you should be fine." Stiles gave his best sarcastic tone. He knew they did not have a plan that would save all, if any of them.

"Okay, Allison find out Kate's plans, Scott you find out Peter's. Stiles, you can stick with me." Argent handed out the orders.

Stiles gave him a look. "I'm sorry, what? You want me to stick with you?"

"You'll be safest with me."

Stiles laughed a little. "Oh that's a great, really. That would have been nice to hear you say that a few days ago when your sister was torturing me in your basement."

"Stiles." Allison began to berate him, but her father stopped her.

"No, Allison, he's right. I should have known what Kate was up to, but if you are going to be in this Stiles, the best place for you is by someone who can protect you. If you stay with Scott, Peter may try to turn you."

"Yeah, he's tried before, twice. I think you should stick with him. You'll be okay." Scott glared at Argent, warning him that if any harm came to Stiles, he would regret it.

Stiles sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever."

"Okay, good. Now the sooner we can stop the two of them, the better." Chris made that the cue for the others to get going and figure out what was going on.

Scott and Allison made their way to who they needed to talk to. They both worried about being convincing enough to fool Kate and Peter. Allison knew all she had to do was say something that could prove her allegiance to her aunt.

"Please, I just want to help. If Peter isn't stopped more people will die, and others will get turned. We'll be overrun by those things."

Kate stared at her niece. "And what about your dad? He told me to stay put, he won't be very happy about me going in guns blazing."

Allison shook her head. "I don't care what my dad said. Stiles was collateral, I see that now. Every war has casualties, and until every werewolf is taken care of, our war won't end."

Kate smiled. "Okay then. Let's get down to business.

Scott knew convincing Peter of his loyalty would be difficult. The alpha could tell if someone was lying, so Scott decided to tell him the truth; well part of the truth.

"I don't want to help you. I don't agree with anything you are doing, but Kate has to be stopped. She can't keep killing everyone, and neither can you, so let's end this." Scott looked Peter in the eye.

Peter studied Scott for a minute, but Derek spoke before him.

"What changed your mind?" Derek had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

"Stiles. After what she did to him, and you, I knew we had to do something."

Derek nodded, and Peter gave him a small clap on the shoulder. "Glad you've finally come to understand."

Scott nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Scott and Allison were both keeping in contact with each other and Chris and Stiles. They were finally forming what they hoped would be a plan that could work. Scott and Allison were able to talk everyone into going to the woods near the Hale house. Allison knew Kate would be hunting near there, and Scott knew Peter would feel in control if he was near where his whole vendetta started. Each would be looking for the other, while Chris, Stiles, and other hunters working for the Argents would be waiting to disable and capture everyone out for blood. The plan seemed simple enough, but how it would play out they were all unsure.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Greed

**Thank you orionastro, white collar black wolf, and Shadow-wolf78 for reviewing!**

 **Last Chapter! A special thanks to orionastro for requesting this story!**

00000000

"Are you sure this will work?" Stiles was following Chris and the other hunters through the woods.

"Not if they all hear us coming." Chris glared at the teen.

"Oh, right…sorry." Stiles shut up for about thirty seconds. "What if this all goes wrong? Scott could end up killed. I could end up killed."

Chris stopped and sighed. "Look, I know you're worried about your friend, but don't forget my daughter and sister are out here tonight too. We have a mission, and we will do our best to complete it, so please just trust me and be quiet."

Stiles said nothing, but put his hands up and nodded. They all walked towards the spot they were hoping to intersect Kate and Peter.

As soon as Peter and the other wolves smelled others in the woods, there was no stopping the chaos. Scott had no time to tip anyone off as they ran towards the scent. He knew Kate and her people would be prepared for an attack, but he knew they were ready to kill.

Kate smiled when she heard the werewolves coming. She readied her gun and looked at Allison.

"This is it. Get that thing ready." She nodded towards the bow and arrow in Allison's hands.

Allison hoped their plan would work. At the moment her thoughts raced of everyone getting shot and mauled.

Kate looked at the hunters she had brought with her. "Remember we shoot to kill, go for the betas first, that's where the alpha's power is."

Allison's head shot towards her aunt. "What? Kate, you can't kill them they're just kids."

Kate looked at her niece surprised. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to rid the world of these things as much as I did. You're either with me or against me Allison, so pick a side and start shooting." She turned towards the noise.

Before Allison could say anything she saw glowing eyes running towards her. She raised her bow, ready to shoot anyone that tried to kill. She just hoped she could shoot them before Kate did. At least then they may have a chance. The wolves were coming fast, but that was when the shooting started. She was happy that they all had good reflexes, because they had managed to dodge all the bullets so far. Out of the corner of her eye, Allison caught a glimpse of her dad and his people where she knew they were. It was time for their plan to kick in. Allison turned towards Kate and the hunters, and began shooting the guns out of their hands. Allison hit the weapons with her arrows, but that caught her aunt's attention quickly.

"Allison, what the hell are you doing?" She looked at her niece for a moment before she was distracted by the wolves.

Scott saw Allison begin shooting the guns out of the hunters' hands, so he took that as his cue to begin attacking on his side. Scott grabbed Isaac first and threw him hard enough against a tree to knock him out. That was enough to draw Derek's attention towards him. The older beta growled at Scott.

"What do you think you're doing?" His eyes glowed blue.

"Stopping this." Scott could not help but let his eyes turn yellow, and the two began to run towards each other.

Argent was close enough now that he could see everything that was going on. Allison and Scott began attacking their respective sides, and now it was his job to subdue everyone he could. He and his people began shooting tranquilizer darts on both sides. They had knocked out quite a few of Kate's hunters, as well as Erica and Boyd. The more experienced of the remaining bunch still stood.

Kate turned to look at her brother. "Really Chris? Fighting your own now?

"You left me with no choice." He knocked out another one of her men."

Derek saw they were trying to hit him too, so he turned his focus back to the hunters. Chris felt like they were almost there when Peter roared so loud he shook the trees.

Scott felt an overwhelming sensation taking over him. It was the wild, evil side of being a werewolf. He had felt it before on his first full moon, and he had felt it that night on the school bus. It was that little voice inside his head telling him to do bad things; telling him to kill. Scott snarled and looked at Kate. Peter smiled.

"Whatever you were trying to do, it's done. Now kill!" Peter had transformed completely now.

Scott growled and began to run towards Kate. Stiles saw this sudden change in Scott; Peter was doing this, they had talked about beta loyalty before, but he had never really seen it until now. Stiles took a few steps forward, but Argent put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"It's okay." Stiles pulled his hand off. "Scott! Don't listen to him, Peter has nothing over you. Just focus on your human side."

Scott stopped going for Kate and turned to Stiles and growled.

"Yeah, that's it, just focus on me." Stiles was staring him straight in the eye, hoping to get through to him, and not get attacked.

Kate laughed. "He's a killer just like all the others, I thought my lessons taught you that."

Peter used her moment of distraction to go after her, but Chris shot him with a tranquilizer dart. It hit him in the arm, slowing Peter down, but not stopping him. He ran off into the Hale house and Kate went after him. Allison followed, and Scott was about to go after her when Stiles spoke again.

"Ignore all that, Scott, listen to me. Remember you're human too. He can't control you."

Scott was breathing hard, but he began to focus on Stiles. The one he was trying to protect all along. Stiles was the only person that could anchor him to his human side. Scott shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Peter had no control over him, he would not let him. Scott changed back to human and nodded at Stiles, who nodded back. He was about to say something when they heard a scream coming from inside the house. Everyone took that as their cue to run and see what was happening.

When Argent, Scott, and Derek got into the cabin, it was too late. Allison stared with tears in her eyes at Kate's dead body. He throat had been ripped out. Peter was about to go for Allison when Chris shot him with another tranquilizer, but that caused him to push past them and run out of the cabin. Argent did not have time to process his sister's death, they still had a mission at hand; he grabbed Allison and got her out of the cabin. When they got outside everything seemed too quiet.

"Where'd he go?" Scott was looking around.

They all heard leaves crunching to find Peter coming back at them. He wanted all of the Argents dead. The tranquilizer was doing its job though, Peter was slowing down. Stiles was the first one to see what happened next. Jackson, who had stayed towards the back of the fight the entire time, had his claws out like he was ready to kill. Stiles realized that's exactly what he wanted to do. Kate had explained how becoming an alpha worked, he knew Jackson would not have helped if there was not something in it for himself. Stiles watched as Jackson sprinted towards Peter.

Jackson was already on top of the alpha before the others knew what was happening. He clawed and bit at the weakened alpha, but Peter was still a monster compared to the rest of them. He threw Jackson off of him, and began to go for the teen. Jackson got up quick and dived at him again. This time Derek jumped in, and pulled Jackson off of Peter.

This time Scott saw what was about to happen. At first he thought Derek was helping Peter, but then he saw the look in his eye. "Derek, no!"

Derek ignored Scott, the drugs in Peter's system were taking its toll. The creature was wavering, and never even saw Derek's claws coming. He slashed and slashed at Peter's throat until the man turned back into human, and barely had a neck left. Argent pointed his tranquilizer at Derek, but the man turned now with red eyes and ran off into the woods.

Scott stared in shock. Kate and Peter were dead. Derek was an alpha. Any hope Scott had to get rid of his curse was gone, and now Derek had control over the pack Peter created. Scott decided right then and there he would not be a part of it. Derek was on Peter's side up until he slit his throat, he may carry on where Peter had left off.

Isaac woke up from where he got knocked out and managed to get Erica and Boyd awake enough to get away. Jackson had run off somewhere in the middle of Derek killing Peter. All that remained were the few hunters still standing. Scott turned to Allison who looked to still be in shock.

"Are you okay?"

Allison tried holding back her tears. "He killed her right in front of me, why was she so reckless? All of this could have been avoided but…"

Argent grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight. Scott knew he could not say anything to help her. He walked over to Stiles who was standing by the trees.

"Hey."

"Hey." Stiles was still trying to process everything.

"Sorry about almost killing you back there." Scott looked at his shoes.

"You wouldn't have."

Scott smiled a little. "I guess you keep me human, man."

Stiles returned the smile. "That's what best friends do."

"So we're best friends again?"

Stiles laughed a little. "Despite your true and utter dickness that was before, I don't think we ever stopped."

Scott let out a small sigh of relief and looked around. "I think it's time to get out of here."

Stiles nodded. "Agreed."

00000000

The next day Scott and Stiles sat in Stiles' room talking about everything that had happened.

"So what do we do about Derek?" Stiles looked at Scott, from his desk chair.

"We make sure he doesn't turn anyone else. He has his pack, so we'll see what he does with it." Scott leaned over on Stiles' bed.

"Jackson may try to go after Derek now, I guess he wants to be an alpha."

Scott huffed. "I don't think Jackson could fight his way out of a paper bag, let alone take down Derek."

"You know the Argents blamed everything on Kate. The Hale fire, the murders, my dad has been going nuts at the station all morning dealing with it all."

"You gonna tell him she did that to you." Scott nodded towards the still very visible bruising all over Stiles.

"Not if I don't have to. He'll ask why she would do this, and I'm not ready for him to know that yet. I'm barely ready to know."

Scott agreed. "I think it will be okay for a while, but I have this feeling this isn't the end of it. Allison's family is still full of hunters and Derek could be planning anything. We have to be ready for whatever's next."

"We?" Stiles gave Scott a look.

Scott smiled. "Yeah, from now on it's you and me. No more secrets."

Stiles smiled back. "No more secrets."

000000000

 **AN: The End! Hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
